I'm Just So Tired
by RachelElizabethWinchester
Summary: Imagine Dean being just tipsy enough to vent to you about how tired he is, and how he just wishes someone else would take control for a while. You're very gentle with him while you do just that.


Imagine Dean being just tipsy enough to vent to you about how tired he is, and how he just wishes someone else would take control for a while. You're very gentle with him while you do just that.

**I'm just so tired**

It had been a long day—or rather, a long three months. Ever since you started hunting with the Winchesters, your nights had been spent tracking the nastiest monsters you had ever encountered. You often wondered how their stamina was not constantly depleted, what with the werewolf and rugaroo you had ganked over the past two and half weeks. You were sure the two men noticed you dragging behind some days, and Sam, the younger of the two, made sure to let you know you could take it easy during the time in between hunts when your body was so sore it was difficult to even make it to the shower in the morning.

The shapeshifter you three were tracking down this weekend was a particularly nasty and smart son of a bitch. It was clear that you and the boys' adrenaline levels were near zero by the time Dean, the elder Winchester, was able to corner and kill the monster. By then it was Wednesday night, and you were ready to collapse against the wall you were leaning against.

When you, Sam and Dean arrived back home sweet home, Sam walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of whiskey. You could tell that both of the boys were tired, but Dean looked like he was about to collapse off of his chair and fall asleep on the tile floor. After a few drinks, Sam said he was going to call it a night, and after much coaxing, you convinced Dean to let you walk him to his room.

"Thanks, Y/N. You don't have to do this. Really. I'm fine," Dean mumbled, leaning at least half of his weight on the arm that was around your shoulders.

"No worries," you replied, maneuvering yourself and Dean through the door and turning yourselves around so you could sit him down on the bed. "It's all good. I know you haven't had much in the way of a break from hunting lately. Good thing we're home so all you have to do is sleep. I'll make sure Sam doesn't bother you tomorrow. Although by the looks of it all of us are going to be comatose for the next few days."

His shoulders hunched over, Dean lifted his head to look up at you. There was something in his eyes that looked like wonder, but that could just be the daze of the alcohol running through his system.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "I'm so friggin tired lately. My body can't bounce back like it used to. Been to hell and back." There was a faint smile on his lips, him laughing at his own joke. You didn't think it was funny.

"I know. Well… I don't _know_. But please, let me know if there is anything I can do to help you out. I know I'm not as great of a hunter as you and Sam are, but I'll do what I can to make sure you two get back to fighting fit as soon as possible." You put your arm around Dean, who looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

"Y/N, you need to stop being so nice to me," Dean joked.

"I only do it so you won't be so mad at me when I screw up on a hunt or forget the pie."

"I'm still waiting on the pecan pie you were supposed to pick up yesterday afternoon," he chuckled.

Soon the room was silent, except for the sounds of the two of you breathing, Dean's being louder that normal, given that he was slightly tipsy. You didn't know if you needed to leave him there or if he needed any help getting into bed. He was still dressed down to his boots and pistol.

"Y/N?" Dean asked.

"Yes?"

"I don't know what's going on with me. Why I'm so exhausted all the time? I don't know how to just shut my mind off and let myself relax anymore."

"I'm sorry, Dean. You've been heading up all of the jobs lately. You need to take a break from it. Sam or I can take point for a while." You pulled him close, his arm still around your shoulder and yours around his waist. "Just relax. You don't have to worry about being in control of the research or anything else. I'll handle it."

"You are perfect, Y/N" Dean said as he turned his face to yours. "The best." He slowly pulled your face to his and brushed his lips against yours. Your heart raced as he ran a hand up your thigh, the two of you still sitting next to each other at the end of his bed. Dean closed the space between your mouths in a slow, tender kiss that turned your blood into fire running through your veins.

"Dean," you gasped, out of breath. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he retorted, laughing at your flushed face.

"Looks like you're not taking my advice and trying to relax," you smirked as you turned your body completely toward him.

"Sorry, Y/N."

"It's okay, Dean. But I'd like for you to save your energy."

"But this is more fun," Dean complained.

"Don't you worry about that," you told him as you stood up and stepped in front of him. He looked up at you as you pulled out your ponytail, letting your hair fall over your shoulders. You unbuttoned your jeans, pulled them down, and kicked them off before you pushed Dean back further on the bed and straddled his legs. "You just sit here and enjoy the ride," you winked as you pushed the jacked and plaid shirt off his shoulders, depositing them on the floor. Your own shirt soon followed his into the pile of discarded clothing, along with Dean's t-shirt. You leaned down to kiss him, this time more passionately than before. He put his hand around the back of your neck and began kissing along your jawline and down your neck. You took this opportunity to reach behind your back and unclasp your bra, letting it fall to the bed next to you.

You pushed Dean down so that he was lying flat on his back, and you let your gaze wander up and down his chest for a few moments as he did the same to you. "You still have too many clothes on," you jokingly chastised him as you began taking off his boots and jeans, along with the gun that was still holstered behind his back. You peppered kisses along his toned chest, and you could feel his hard length beneath your body as you glided along his.

"Please, Y/N, you're killing me here," he complained.

You rose to kiss him deeply, eliciting a groan from him that you felt reverberate through his chest as you slid your body against his.

"Since you asked so nicely," you conceded. For a moment you climbed from on top of him, to which you were met with something close to a whine. The loss of contact was brief though, as you reached down to his hips to pull his boxers down his legs until he could kick them off of the bed to add to the growing pile of clothing. "That's much better," you said as you made your way back to his incredibly fit body.

You climbed atop him once again, this time finally without any barriers between your skin and his. You leaned down to kiss him again as you situated your hips above his and lowered yourself onto his erection. Each of you let out a moan as you ground your body against him. Dean seemed to understand now that you were in control of your movements, so he allowed you to take your time, slowly circling your hips and placing kisses along his chest, shoulders and neck. He let out low groans as your nails dug into his arms, but his thick skin did not break. You laid your torso against his and brought your face back to his. He looked deep into your eyes before pulling you to meet his lips.

"Y/N," Dean breathed out, his voice breaking as his eyes squeezed shut.

"Go ahead, Dean," you told him, seeing that he was trying to hold back to wait for you.

His entire body jolted for a few moments, and he spilled himself inside of you. Seeing him come apart, you circled your hips for a few moments more and quickly found your release. You were both breathing hard, and your bodies seemed to unwind as you laid your head against his chest, hearing and feeling his heart beat rapidly.

"Now I know who to look for when I need to recuperate," Dean said as he winked at you lying next to him, one of your legs still draped over his. Leaning over to you to wrap an arm around your back, he gently kissed your lips.


End file.
